1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detector tools for testing pico fuses and, more particularly, to an improved probe element for incorporation into a detector tool to accurately check closely arranged adjacent pico fuses under test.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice to use a multimeter to determine whether a pico fuse is open or shorted. However, due to the very small distance between closely arranged adjacent fuses under test, a fuse is likely to short out when the traditional probes are employed in the detector assembly since the probes must be pointed to the precise fuse locations and the multimeter display must be read simultaneously. If the test circuitry is live, misplacement of the probes can result in short out of some of the pico fuses. Thus, it can be difficult to carry out the fuse testing with a multimeter quickly and accurately without damaging some of the pico fuses.